being with you
by masuzu
Summary: "do you like anyone?" —a simple question that evokes of first love and confessions. —souma/takumi, soutaku


**title** : being you

 **summary** : "do you like anyone?" —a simple question that evokes of first love and confessions. —souma/takumi, soutaku

 **genre** : romance/friendship

 **a/n** : oh hi -rollerblades in with starbucks in one hand- im alive yay :3c

sorry just didn't have inspiration to write for a couple of months orz

i love soutaku so much...like there's not enough fics for them and it makes me shed a tear a bit...

* * *

"It looks like it's raining pretty heavy and the wind's blowing hard too," Yukihira remarks as he stares at the water droplets coming down harshly and glances at the blond Italian next to him. "Where's Isami? You two are pretty much together all the time."

"I told him to go home without me since I was put together with you for cleaning duty," Takumi says stiffly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Yukihira objects in his defense.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it," Takumi glares at him and begins to leave the front entrance.

"Wait."

A hand grabs Takumi's wrist and he turns his head to look at Yukihira, questioningly. "What is it?"

"You're going under the rain just like that?" Yukihira cocks an eyebrow. "Where's your umbrella?"

"Isami took it," Takumi answers, his gaze lingering on Yukihira's hand on his wrist.

"How are you going to get home then?" Yukihira asks and releases his grip on Takumi's wrist.

Takumi shrugs. "Obviously by taking some transport or I could walk home."

Yukihira sighs as takes out an umbrella from his bag and opens it. "Why don't you stay at my dorm for a while?"

Takumi looks surprised. "Huh?"

Yukihira gives him a small smile. "C'mon, let's go together to my dorm. I don't want to see you get sick if you get wet from walking in the rain without an umbrella."

"...if you insist," Takumi mumbles, cheeks slightly warm, and joins with Yukihira under the umbrella.

.

"You are complete crap at holding an umbrella, Yukihira," Takumi grits his teeth, his left shoulder completely wet.

"Haha, my bad, my bad," Yukihira bursts out laughing. "Then, why don't you come closer to me?"

Takumi hesitates for a moment before moving to his right, bumping shoulders with Yukihira. "Hey, Yukihira."

"Hm?"

Takumi wonders if he should ask and so he did, hesitating for a moment, "Do you like anyone?" Of course, as soon as the words leaves his mouth, he instantly regrets asking.

Yukihira turns his head and peers at him. He opens his mouth to say something but before he does, the umbrella in his hand goes free from his grip and flies away. He diverts his attention to his empty hand and his eyes widens. "Shit!" He runs away the umbrella, in hopes of catching it.

Takumi stifles a laugh and runs after Yukihira.

.

Yukihira gives a loud groan as he wipes his wet hair with a towel. "Argh...I feel bad, 'cause that's Tadokoro's umbrella."

"But Tadokoro-san already forgave you, didn't she?" Takumi takes off his school blazer and hangs it on a chair in Yukihira's room.

"Yeah, but...crap, I still feel bad," Yukihira drawls and leaves the towel hanging around his neck. "Oh, and feel free to use the shower."

"But I don't have any spare clothes," Takumi frowns.

"Just use mine," Yukihira replies and jerks his thumb to his closet.

"Oh," Takumi whispers, face a little hot at the thought of wearing Yukihira's clothes.

Yukihira cocks an eyebrow. "Oi, Takumi. About what you were asking earlier..."

Takumi whips his head around, heart beating quickly. "Yeah?"

Yukihira's face crinkles in thought and then looks at Takumi seriously. Takumi's grip on the hem of his shirt tightens, thinking that maybe he shouldn't hear his answer.

"What were you asking again?"

Takumi stares at Yukihira, dumbfounded. He grits his teeth and stomps to the closet to grab some random clothes. "It's nothing!" He storms out of the room, feeling disappointed as ever, and shutting the door behind him with a loud noise.

Yukihira sits on his bed, cross-legged, stares at the closed door and chuckles.

.

Takumi opens the door to Yukihira's room, freshly showered. "Yukihira, where will I be sleeping?"

Yukihira glances up from the cookbook he was reading and points at the futon set out on the floor besides the bed. "There. Tadokoro got it ready for you."

"Oh, then I guess I'll thank her later," Takumi says and makes a mental thought to thank her later.

"Yup, and she said that if the futon is uncomfortable, you can go to her room to fetch another one," Yukihira says cheerfully.

Takumi gently bites his lower lip. "Say, Yukihira...you talk about Tadokoro a lot."

"I do?" Yukihira cocks his head.

"Yeah, do you..." Takumi tries to spit out the words. "...like her?"

Yukihira looks thoughtful before answering, "Yeah, Tadokoro's pretty nice. She's my friend after all."

Takumi feels his mouth go dry. "Oh, but do you like her in...a romantic sense?"

"As in love her?" Yukihira questions and Takumi just tightly nods.

Yukihira just cracks a smile. "Nah, she's just my friend."

"What about Mito-san?" Takumi presses further, eyes narrowed.

"Huh? Nikumi?" Yukihira tilts his head in a questioning manner. "Nah, she's just another friend."

Takumi knows that she has shown feelings for the amber-eyed chef and wonders if she'll be disappointed with the news.

Takumi releases a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Oh, but do you like anybody?"

"Sure I do," Yukihira answers in a pleasant demeanor. His lips slowly curls into a smirk. "Wanna know, Takumi?"

Takumi huffs. "No thank you. I want to sleep now."

Yukihira talks as if he hadn't just heard Takumi's statement," It's you, Takumi."

"That's great—wait, what?" Takumi does a double take at Yukihira, who just gazes at him and giving Takumi a smile that sends shivers down his spine. "Can—Can you repeat that?"

"I love you," A toothy grin appears on Yukihira's face.

Takumi feels his face go hot. "I—what—you—"

Yukihira gets off the bed and stops in front of Takumi who can't stop stuttering. "Do you love me?"

Takumi's mind can't seem to process any words and his mouth can only form incomplete sentences. "I-I..."

Yukihira raises his hands and rests them on Takumi's face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. He slowly leans forward to gently bump foreheads with Takumi, who's still in a spluttering mess. "Takumi, I'll say it again. I love you...do you love me?"

Takumi suddenly recovers, although his face is still dark red. "...yes."

"Yes, what?"

Yukihira is smirking now and Takumi just wants to wipe that smirk off.

"Ugh, Yukihira, yes I love you!" Takumi yells out, positive that he has never been redder in his life.

Yukihira beams and gently places his lips on Takumi's, whose hands makes their way to Yukihira's shirt to grip it tightly. The two pull apart moments later. Yukihira, who is grinning so brightly, and Takumi, who can only look at the floor with such interest.

"So!" Yukihira says out loud, slightly startling Takumi.

"So?" He echoes quietly, eyes still remain on the wooden floors, especially at that dark mark on the floor that he doesn't know what it was.

"You wanna continue kissing?" Yukihira suggests and Takumi rolls his eyes, wondering when his face will return to a normal color.

"You idiot..."

Yukihira gives him a wicked smile and strolls to the door. "But before we do continue..." He opens the door, and in falls the residents of the dormitory all onto the floor. "...do you guys need something?"

Horror dawns on Takumi's face as he realizes that they had just heard their confession. "I-I-I..."

Yoshino was the first to recover as she hops from the floor. She sticks a tongue out and gently hits the side of her head with her fist. "Teehee, caught us red-handed!"

Megumi stands up, too, brushing off any dust off of her pajamas and gives the duo a shaky smile. "I-I didn't mean to hear! I, well, just saw them and well...I'm so sorry!" Her face is red too, rivaling the color of Takumi's embarrassed face.

"Sorry, we'll just excuse ourself," Ryoko coughs into her fist. "Let's go, Yuki."

Ibusaki says nothing, but his amused smiled says otherwise while Marui is looking at anywhere from Yukihira and Takumi, stuttering, "D-d-didn't mean to interrupt...!"

"Congratulations, you two," Isshiki chuckles and Yukihira thanks him.

"Ah, young love," Fumio quips. "I remember when I was young before—"

Aoki and Sato both cut her off by yelling shouts of congratulations.

"Um, we should go now. Sorry for interrupting you," Megumi says softly and all the residents of the dormitory nod in agreement. Isshiki gives Yukihira and Takumi a knowing wink and a thumbs-up before exiting the room along with the residents.

"Oh my god," Takumi moans and digs his head into his hands.

Yukihira looks amused for the whole exchange and a hearty chuckle escapes him. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

"Yukihira, at least be more embarrassed about this!" Takumi exclaims.

"Souma."

Takumi gives him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Well, we're dating now, yes?" Yukihira asks. "So, I want you to call me Souma!"

Takumi heaves a sigh, pink dusting his cheeks. "S-Souma..."

"Right, so do you wanna make out?" Souma suggests cheerfully and Takumi throws a pillow at him.


End file.
